mortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Kiltro/Mortal Kombat: BattleMode (2.Campeón)
Hola. Espero hayan pasado un buen año nuevo junto a los suyos y a los que quieren. Por mi parte, estoy muy agradecido de los buenos comentarios, me han hecho el demonio más feliz del Eathrealm. Para los que hicieron el alcance, hace tiempo escribí un libro, pero no de MK; y para los que tenían dudas, los que conocen la historia de Mileena sabrán que tiene la capacidad de leer la mente de su gemela, que siempre quiso ser Kitana. Este concepto de dualidad es el eje de la trama. Referencias como la anterior, son las que abundan disimuladamente en BattleMode, que los conocedores de MK sabrán distinguir. Aunque MK: BattleMode no es enteramente cannon, hay mucho de MK…. y también de mí. Bien, aquí vamos de nuevo. Y dice más o menos así… MORTAL KOMBAT: BATTLEMODE CAPITULO DOS- Campeón. …Y ahí estaban los dos, cansados, desgastados. El lugar parece lúgubre y casi desolado, el suelo de piedra se ve desquebrajado por potentes impactos, huellas de increíble kombate a muerte. El guerrero estaba aún de pie, apenas, con su mano derecha tratando de comprimir ese horrible dolor en las costillas. Un suave viento frío parecía envolverlo, como si tratara de evitar su caída mientras forma remolinos de hojas secas alrededor. Impotente, pero cargado de ira, su ropa desgastada y su cuerpo adolorido acusan ser víctima de un frenético castigo, pero sigue de pie…aún de pie. Frente a él, su rival. Aquel que a fuerza de golpes masivos lo ha arrastrado al borde de la muerte. Pero tampoco lo ha tenido fácil, también ha enfrentado una férrea resistencia. Nada de discursos, ni sarcasmos, ni sentencias, ni amenazas, solo un CASI respetuoso silencio ante tan admirable adversario, tal vez esperando a ver su último movimiento. Después de tantos años de entrenamiento, nada, nada puede prepararte para esto. Es cierto, es una probabilidad, pero nunca lo asumes: El fracaso. Es en este momento cuando el guerrero ve su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, ahora convertida en recuerdos. Y al verse tan desarmado, ahora, una escalofriante duda se estanca en su mente. '' -“¿Realmente debo sacrificar mi vida por un mundo que nunca me lo va a agradecer? ¿Vale la pena semejante sacrificio a costa de mi vida?”'' Puede parecer un momento de debilidad, pero es un momento razonable. Toda tu vida te entrenaron para defender valores, te prepararon para kombatir por un bien mayor, mientras, a tu lado veías que aquellos, tus enemigos, se enriquecían y se volvían poderosos e influyentes a costa del engaño, traición, robo, mentira y asesinato, todo lo que habías jurado detener. Mientras que tú cargabas con una responsabilidad que nunca escogiste asumir. ''-“¿Dará lo mismo salvar a un Lin Kuei que a uno de mis hermanos de la Orden de la Luz? ¿Será necesario salvar también a un criminal del Dragón Negro? ¿Valdrá la pena, si sé que nunca cambiará su modo de vida?”'' Su mentor, el poderoso dios del trueno, por alguna razón creyó que este guerrero era el indicado… ¡Ja!, “poderoso”, tan poderoso que necesita de alguien más cumpla la tarea de proteger un mundo que EL debe defender. ¡Tan poderoso que aún ahora no puede intervenir y salvar a su elegido! Mudo testigo, de rostro inexpresivo, contempla la caída de aquel que debía salvar nuestro reino. Le ofreció inmortalidad, ¿pero a que precio? Toda una vida preparándote para el gran torneo, pero nunca para enfrentar el final de tus días. Han pasado largos años de aquel terrible día, sin embargo, duele como si hubiese sido recién. Todavía duele recordarlo. Duele cuando te imaginas ese momento en que ese detestable hechicero le ordena a su bestia de cuatro brazos aplastarlo hasta que no le quede hueso entero o músculo sano. “¡TERMINALO!”, le ordenaba a su sicario, para finalmente poseer su alma como trofeo de batalla, mientras que un desolado dios del trueno baja su mirada, abatido por el cruel final de su prodigio. No es justo. Igual que él, seguimos su ejemplo, pero mis cuestionamientos no me dejan tranquilo. No importa todo lo que nos esforzamos, siempre habrá un mal mayor, más poderoso, dispuesto a atacarnos. Primero, el hechicero, ahora este emperador. Nunca sabremos que viene después. Supongo que eso no tiene importancia. Sólo sé que la muerte de mi antepasado no será en vano. Liu Kang ya se ha encargado de cobrársela al hechicero, pero alguien más poderoso ha venido a desafiarnos. Estoy ahora en esta arena de batalla, en un extraño reino que llaman Outworld. No sé si triunfaremos, pero estoy consciente que por lo que creas que valga la pena vivir, vale la pena pelear. Este shokan, este…Kintaro, va a caer. Pronto caerá también Shao Kahn. Y así todos los demás. Que corran mientras puedan, no importa si se esconden en las profundidades del Netherrealm, nunca estarán lo suficientemente lejos... DE MÍ. Seré su verdugo y temblarán ante mi nombre… '-¡¡¡Yo soy KUNG LAO!!!' Y eso ha sido todo por hoy. Como siempre, atento a críticas y a comentarios. Espero no defraudarlos. May the Elder Gods wacth over all of you. Categoría:Entradas